


tomorrow comes

by HamAndSwiss



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Death, France (Country), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of it, Paris (City), They need hugs, all of them - Freeform, ayeeeee, courfeyrac and his leather jacket, leather jackets are gr8, les miz - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamAndSwiss/pseuds/HamAndSwiss
Summary: 5 children die every day from child abuse and neglect in the US.





	tomorrow comes

**Author's Note:**

> 5 children die every day from child abuse and neglect in the US.

**_Area boy, 14, dead in child abuse case_ **

_Vincent Courfeyrac has been declared dead, passing away at 11:09 AM on Tuesday, August 27 th, in Paris Central Hospital, from complications regarding injuries inflicted upon him by his guardians, Monsieur and Madame de Courfeyrac, both 43 years of age. The local court, alongside the regional child protective services, has opened an investigation into th—————_

 

“Have you read this?” a boy shouts, bursting into an attic room where a circle of other children is already assembled. One of the kids, a young man with reddish-brown hair and a solemn face, looks up with a sad smile. “I have, yes.” The only girl in the group, a waif of only about eleven, scoots closer to the center of the circle, whispering, “Enj, what happened?” A shared sigh passes between the redhead and the boy at the door, until finally the latter starts with, “Well… Courfeyrac is dead. So. Yeah.”

The girl gasps, covering her mouth with her grimy little hands. “Cour? He’s dead? First Jehan and now Cour? That’s not fair, Marius, that’s not fair!” She bursts into loud, shoulder-shaking sobs, and the assembled kids rush to hug her, tears in most of their eyes as well. Marius awkwardly pats her head, wishing he didn’t have to be the messenger of this news. He’s the newcomer in this group, arriving even later than Eponine, and it’s really just unfortunate that he’s brought the reports of death in both cases that these kids have experienced together.

After Eponine is mostly comforted, everyone returns to their spots, and Enjolras stands up in the center of the circle, hands on his hips. “We all miss him,” he booms out, making eye contact with each of the children. “We miss him more than words can express, I know. But… for the wretched of the earth, there is a flame that never dies. Courfeyrac is dead, but I firmly believe that there is a world out there _somewhere_ , where he is happy and whole and never goes to bed crying again. Where he is happy forever. I believe there is a world out there where we can all be like that, one day. But for now, these are the cards we are dealt and we must deal with them as stoically as possible. Thank you.” He sits down after that, casting his eyes downward, though it’s painfully obvious that he’s crying.

As the light outside the one window gets dimmer, the conversation turns from Courfeyrac to families to how they’re going to deal, and finally the children have to leave when Eponine’s father gets home and threatens to “burn the goddamn house down if the brats don’t leave.”

“Hey, Enj, wait up!” Marius exclaims, running down the sidewalk to catch up with the taller boy, who turns and conspicuously wipes at his eyes. “What do you need, kiddo?” he asks, voice shaky but trying to be brave. Marius squints up at him, with his nose wrinkling as he does so. “You’re sad. You’re crying.” Enjolras waves that away at first, but his countenance crumbles and he slowly nods, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks. “Yeah. I am. He was… was my _boyfriend_ for G-God’s sake. My boyfriend and now he’s dead. And I… and I couldn’t save him.” Marius doesn’t know what to say to that, as Enjolras crumbles down to the ground, plopping on the grass with his head in his hands. A wail escapes the taller boy’s mouth, a loud, pitiful cry.

The two youth remain there for many minutes, the cries coming from Enjolras slowly becoming quieter over time. Finally, he looks up, eyes red. “I suppose we should return to our homes,” he mumbles, wiping the last residual tears on his shirt sleeves. “Farewell, Marius.” With that he walks off, with rigid posture and hair flaming across the setting sun.

~

Three years later, and Marius was the only one left. Eponine died in a house fire that killed both her and her sister, Azelma. Feuilly followed the same route as Courfeyrac before him; another one of the countless victims of domestic violence. Combeferre was shot by a rogue criminal on his way home from school. Others were lost to sickness or car accidents or anything, anything that took them away when they were still no more than children. And Enjolras, he hung himself when the arguments at home got too loud and the pain of missing those he lost grew too heavy.

Marius got a girlfriend, Cosette, a beautiful young lady who knew nothing of the lost Amis. Together they went through life, arm in arm, youthful and carefree like all people should be. They got married straight out of college, had a few rosy-cheeked children, and were happy. They were in love; therefore, they were happy. So happy.

The light was darker than it had any right to be, when Marius finally died.

~  
Marius woke up on a grassy field, stretching into infinity, only one building on the horizon. He looked down at himself and discovered that he no longer looked like the old man he had grown to be, but a youth of only thirteen, like he was when they were in their prime.

Setting out towards the building in front of him, the light slowly grew brighter in increments, and by the time he reached the door, it was as bright as noon. Inside, he could hear the sounds of laughter and the tone of voices he hadn’t heard in decades. With that in mind, he threw open the door, ready for the reunion he’d been anticipating for years.

“Marius!” a voice squealed, and a short boy tossed his arms around Marius’ waist. The latter looked down, smiling when he saw Courfeyrac, bright as ever, wearing a leather jacket that was much too large for him. “Took you long enough,” Enjolras said, coming over and playfully punching Marius’ shoulder. “We’ve had _years_ to plan your welcome-back party. Practically _ages_.” Marius shrugged, ruffling Courfeyrac’s curly hair and beaming at Enjolras. “If you’ve been waiting that long, why aren’t we partying already?”

Enjolras laughed, putting one arm around Courfeyrac’s shoulders and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the head. “You’re right, why aren’t we? Onwards!”

~

They are youthful. They are free.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was brought to you by Courfeyrac's leather jacket.  
> I too am wearing a too-large leather jacket and it's awesome.


End file.
